1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airflow-cooling apparatus of a ceiling air-conditioning circulation machine, and more particularly to an apparatus that permits an optimal flow of the indoor air and a considerable reduction of temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
When offices or factories are interiorly decorated, the ceiling is often made by light steel frame in a grid shape. Thereafter, the ceiling is placed in the grid frame. This kind of the construction way is simple and has low cost. Thus, it is widely used.
In order to enhance the convection of the indoor air, an air-conditioning circulation machine or a fan is often placed into the grid frame. Such a structure is disclosed in TW M251939, M322475, etc. However, the conventional fan or circulation machine is employed only to draw the indoor air from the bottom thereof and to deliver it by a vane wheel indoors. However, it is pity that the convection air can't be cooled for reducing the indoor temperature. For example, the temperature of the indoor air is 28° C. The conventional fan can be used only for enhancing the flow of the indoor air. The simple inflow/outflow action can't achieve the cooling effect. Therefore, it is not easy to reduce the temperature of the air. The energy consumed by the air-conditioners and the carbon released by these will be considerably reduced when the indoor temperature is reduced by 1 or 2° C. This effect is particularly significant in the current energy-shortage age.